Behind the Mask
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: Raven is a girl with a closed off personality and a sad, lonely past. But that all changes when she joins Sabertooth. But what lies beyond her wooden mask, can her new friends help her over come her past and convince her to remove her mast and step into the light to enjoy life? Or will she be plunged back into the darkness. StingxRavenxRogue maybe LucyxNatsu or GreyxJuvia later on.
1. The girl who wears a wooden mask

**This is just the prologue i promise there will be some RavenxStingxRogue (havnt decided weather ittle be Sting or Rogue yet) along with NatsuxLucyxLaxsus JuviaxGrey and EvergreenxElfman (possibly everelf idk yet) i know the prologue doesnt pull you in but plz, plz, plz, plz, PLZ, read the first chapter.**

* * *

Prologue

Raven's POV

That morning I awoke to a sunrise as normal as any other. I felt something cold and wet drip onto my face, it was strange, that was a sensation that I hadn't felt in a long time. As I lay there in my sleeping bag every once in a while a dew drop would fall from a leaf above allowing me to relive the previous sensation, but I couldn't lay there forever. I was getting close to town and hopefully to my future guild, Saber Tooth.

Once I was out of my sleeping bag I changed out of my sleep clothes and into my daily apparel, a large shirt, some men's jeans and men's boots, along with a black cloak with red trim. I sighed as I readjusted the mask to my face, last night had been the first night in a long time that I removed my mask to sleep.

Son after that I reached the town, no one payed my strange way of dressing any mind for there were many travelers that were even stranger than I. It took me a while to find the guild, many of the townsfolk refused to tell me, it took a bit to find someone who was willing. I even had to a few mistake me for a man, the nerve of them. I knew a was rather tall for a girl, and wearing men's cloths, but it still made me angry when people made such a mistake.

When inside the guild no noticed me, they were all to busy partying, probably for success on an important mission. I silently made my way up the stairs and turned into a hallway, at the very end was a door marked with Saber Tooth's logo and a gold plaque that read, "guild master"

* * *

**oh, by the way, this story is probably gonna be RavenxSting, or maybe RavenxRogue? Who knows, but its gotta be RavenxSombody or we won't have a Story now will we? (oh by the way Raven is my oc)**

**-Laters ;) Devil's Chic! **

**P.S. Yeah I admit the prologue was boring, re-reading it I was like, "I feel bad for the people reading this..." Well I PROMISE I'll get better *eyes of determination***


	2. Those who are strong

**Hey I'm not yet stone with this chapter but posted it anyway, just cuz the prologue was short and I wanted people to at least get a feel for the story check back later it will be under "Those who are strong II" I hope you like it, plz leave a review! XP**

Chapter 1  
Normal POV

Sting and Rogue had just returned from a long-term mission and every one was drinking and shouting and some were already drunk. The welcome party was just as crazy as they always had been, but then a strange scent filled the white dragon slayers nose. It was different, like flowers bathed in darkness, Sting was sure that Rogue was aware of the presence as well but had just shrugged it off.

He decided to follow his partners lead and went back to telling the others what had happened on the mission.

"So you want to join Saber Tooth, do you?" A low voice said ominously.

"Yes sir, I assure you I'm no weakling." Raven said in a stern, strong, voice.

"Very well, I expect you to not let me down child, I will have our strongest team show you the ropes and accompany you on your first mission."

Raven stiffened, she didn't exactly like, or get along, with others. But instead of arguing she simply said, "Yes sir, it would be an honor."

"Now, where would you like your mark, and what color?" He asked pulling out a magic stamp.

"I would like it on my neck, black please." Raven replied pulling down her hood and tilting her head to the side. The master responded by placing the stamp on her neck and pressing a small round button. She felt a sting, and when he removed the stamp she was left with the logo imprinted on her neck.

"Now that you are a Saber Tooth I'd expect you stop calling me sir and refer to me as Master." Raven nodded, "now, follow me I'll introduce you to the guild." He grumbled motioning to the door. "Before I forget I never got your name, child." He questioned

"Raven, Raven Jadeheart." She replied with a ring of respect in her voice.

Downstairs the master, a tall, muscular man with a cream colored beard and mustache, got the attention of the guild by releasing a small shockwave, once all eyes were on him, he cleared his throat and said, "Attention everyone, we have a new member to welcome into Saber Tooth, this is Raven Jadeheart." The Master said gesturing to Raven who stepped out of the shadows.

"Sting, Rogue," The master called as Sting and Rogue pushed their way to the center of the crowd.

"Yea whatcha need old man?" Sting said in a very casual voice.

"First you can start by not calling me "old man" and second I would like you two to show Raven here the ropes, and when Raven is ready to take on a mission you will follow along and make sure everything goes smoothly.

Sting was just about to question him when the scent reached his nose once more, that guy must be who it was coming from, no wonder I didn't recognize it, Sting thought.

"Yes, very well Master." Rogue said stepping forward.

"That will be all, I'll be in my office if you need me." Master Jiemma said already at the top of the stairs.

Soon after the rest of the guild returned to their party, except for Sting and Rogue, they had to show the newbie around. Man, this is so lame! I can't even enjoy my own welcome home party, Sting thought grumpily.

"C'mon newbie." Sting said motioning for Raven to follow.

"Yeah, yeah Im coming Blondie." She said following Rogue and Sting angrily.

-  
Stings POV

"Hey who're you calling Blondie?" I questioned turning around.

"You, idiot." Replied the newbie in a surprisingly high yet dangerous voice.

"You trying to pick a fight with me?!" I yelled leaning towards the little emo punk.

"You two calm down." Rogue said calmly intervening, "Raven, is it? Allow me to show you around." Rogue then, get this, pulled me! By the ear! Down the hall! He had some nerve treating me like a child.

-later that day after the tour-  
Normal POV

Raven had just been siting at the bar in Saber tooth minding her own business when a man walked up behind her and said, "Hey man your the new guy right?" Raven could just smell the alcohol in his breath, "you wanna buy me a drink as a welcome gift." He continued drearily.

Raven set down her beer on the counter creating a -bang- she stood up slowly and turned to face the man, taking a deep breath she said smoothly, "No, first It's not much of a gift to buy someone else a drink, second" she said as her voice grew cold and angry. "IM A GIRL DAMN YOU!" She yelled split kicking him in the face, followed by a knee to the stomach and a kick to the ribs.

The man was sent flying across the guild slamming into the wall with a thud, creating a large crater. "Give the master my apologies," Raven began, all eyes on her. "I'll pay for the repairs later." And with that she walked out of the guild leaving them to stare ago the drunk man lying unconscious on the floor.


	3. Those who are strong II

**I'm going to apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, I'm typing this on my iPad and I'm always getting "poned" by the auto-correct. So plz dont pay any mind. Also check out my latest poll you can access it on my profile. The poll is who should become a couple, Raven and Rogue, Raven and Sting, or Raven and an OC. Plz vote, u can vote more than once too! ;)**

The guild stood in a VERY awkward science for the longest time until someone started...laughing! "You should see the looks on your pathetic Saber tooth faces!" A cocky voice yelled.

When they turned around they saw none other than Natsu Dragoneel, and his fairy friends, minus Lucy, Wendy, and Carla who had stayed in town. "What're you stupid fairies doing here!" One of the men growled.

"We had a mission in town and flame brain wanted to challenge Sting to a fight." Grey said lazily, and surprisingly clothed.

"Who you calling flame brain, Popsicle!" Natsu yelled.

"Dunno, who you calling Popsicle, Pinky!" Grey countered, enraging the pink haired Mage.

"It's not pink it's RED!" Natsu bellowed igniting his fists.

"Break it up!" A stern voice from behind yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Grey said in unison.

"That Titania sure is scary." One man whispered pointing to Erza.

"You got that right." Another said.

-meanwhile, in town-

"You have any rooms for rent?" Raven asked the old lady at the counter.

"Yes what type would you like? We offer suits, apartments, and penthouses." The woman replied.

"Well I was only gonna get something simple but why not a penthouse." The woman nodded picked up a small book and placed it in front of Raven.

"These are the penthouses for sale or rent, pick out the one you like." She said in a gentile voice.

Raven flipped through the pages and then found one that caught her eye, it had a bedroom, living room, a bathroom with a hot tub, kitchen cut out, and two balconies not including a private Veranda on the roof, along with a nice office area, all of which were completely furnished. When she scanned the page to find the price she couldn't help but smile, it was only 1,000,000 jewel a month.

"I'll take the one on the top floor, room 1182, I believe." Said Raven. The woman nodded and handed Raven the registry and a set of keys. Raven sighed it and placed a pouch of jewel on the counter. "That should be about 1,050,000 jewel, you can keep the change." The woman smiled and thanked her.

Raven made it up to the very top floor and found that it was one of the private, reserved levels, meaning that you had to have a key to even get on the floor (aka the penthouse took up the whole floor.) once inside she was shocked to see how large it was.

One of the living room walls was basically just a huge one way window, the master bathroom was just as extravagant, with a large hot tub that could fit 5 people. Her bedroom had a queen sized bed, nightstand, and a few bookshelves. The office was complete with a miniature library on different potions and spells, a crafting table, a large desk, and a small love seat.

Her only problem now was finding a way to adjust, this was coming from a girl who had been practically living in the woods for 3 months!

Once she unpacked what little things she had Raven headed out to go shopping, she had a bit of money left to spend and needed to get some clothes, for she was sick and tired of being mistook for a man.

The first place she had fairly good luck with, she found a corset like shirt that was black with white lacing, a pair of black denim short-shorts, some nice woman's combat boots with a wedge heel, and a new cloak, that was a bit more feminine, it was black with long sleeves and some red embroidery as a border on the hood, sleeves, and bottom.

When she tried them in in the dressing room she could hardly recognize herself, her long black hair went down well past her mid-calves and her bangs, when she took out the bobby pin, swooped out neatly and covered half the right side of her mask, her skin was pale, and her shirt emphasized her...chest area. But what she liked most about this outfit was that its was so...her. It just felt natural.

Once she decided on the outfit she purchased a requip amulet, that worked just like requip magic, this way she could easily switch out her weapons when in battle.

On her way to the next store she collided with someone with a -thud- looking down she saw that it had been a short girl with blue hair with an white cat, they seemed to be accompanied by a taller blond girl, who was bearing the mark of the fairy tail guild on her right hand.

Lucy looked up at Raven and instantly saw the mark on her neck, her eyes widened and she cried, "I'm so sorry, miss we were just-" Lucy began but was stopped by Ravens giggling.

"No need to apologize, I simply was not watching where I was going that's all there is to it." Raven said trying to sound nice. She knew that Fairy tail and Saber tooth were mortal enemies, but as long as someone from the guild didn't see her she would be fine.

Lucy looked up at her in shock and asked, "w-well o-okay then well be on out way." Lucy said tugging at Wendy and Carla.

"Wait!" Wendy called out to Raven as she turned around to walk away.  
"Yes?" Raven said in a sweet, yet irritated voice.

"I was wondering if you could take us to Saber tooth, I know you have no reason to trust us but one of our glad mates went there, and you look nice enough so..." Wendy trailed off.

Raven nodded and motioned for Wendy, Carla, and Lucy to follow. When they approached the guild Raven turned and faced them, "listen you might want to stay out here, I don't want master to find out I lead a fairy to Saber tooth." Lucy nodded understanding perfectly.

**ok so this was a longer chapter but don't forget it's chapter 1 part 2 **


	4. The Shurikun user, Raven

**Hey guys sry this chapter is so short (wanna hear something ironic its 1:00am rite now yayyyyyyyy-NOT I'm mainlprocrastination no cuz I have to build a website for science and its due today, and I havnt done squat! I'm officially screwed) well anyway leave some feedback and tell your freinds. Keep wach if you like this story cuz I update it 24/7**

**luv y'all byeeee XP**

**p.s. I'll probably have the next chapter up in an hour**

When Raven approached the guild she could hear yelling it sounded like, "come out sting I wanna fight you!" And "I know your here."

When raven got inside she asked one of the men, "Where's the master?"

He replied, "Left for a business trip about an hour ago."

"Then lemme handle this." She said as a char came flying out of nowhere and nearly his the man in the face, "yeah, I gotta before things get outta hand." She said walking toward Natsu.

"W-wait, Raven! I know your strong but you can't take on a dragon slayer, and fairy tail's Titania on all by yourself.

Oh yeah, watch me, Raven thought to herself.

"Oi! Pinky!" Raven called out to Natsu, smoke almost coming out of his ears from hearing the word "pinky"

He turned around, "What, you gonna tell me where Sting is?"

"No, but I am gonna beat you for him, I just joined and I don't want this place to be demolished just yet." She said with a cocky grin, despite the fact that her mask covered it up.

"Fine as long as you're strong!" Natsu said lunging at her his fists ablaze. Raven dodged and sprang out the front door, Natsu following close behind. "What's wrong, you afraid?" Natsu yelled.

"No, just don't want to tear down the guild, that's all." She said dodging yet another of his attacks.

"Stop dodging!" Natsu roared. _You asked for it_, Raven thought as she jumped high in the air, reaching into her cloak she pulled out 8 shurikun and flung then at an unsuspecting Natsu.

"Shurikun rain!" Raven yelled as her shurikun began to multiply and triple in size raining down on Natsu. But before they could hit home she yelled. "Max pain!" And at that moment every thing moved in slow motion then it all sped up again.

-Natsu POV-

I had just been chasing that girl and then she just disappeared, I looked around frantically until I herd a voice above me say, "Shurikun rain!" Followed by, "Max pain!"

But before my body could respond a wave of pain swept over me and I couldn't move, looking down I saw that nothing had even touched me, but then why did I feel like I had just gotten hit by a train.

"You probably want to know whats going on," the girl said from behind me, "it's simple my shurikun can make you feel whatever emotion or physical harm I want it to, just by touching you, kind of like ruins I guess. Now," she said pulling one last shurikun out of her cloak, "time to sleep." She threw the shurikun and I almost instantly felt a wave of drowsiness come onto me, then it all went black.

-normal POV-

Raven slung Natsu over her shoulder and walked back into the guild, the few men who went outside to watch followed her with interest.

When Erza saw Raven re-enter the guild all with an unconscious Natsu slung over her shoulder her body stiffened as she prepared to attack, but it never came, Raven simple walked up to them and tossed Natsu like a rag doll to a very perplexed Grey, who caught him just barley.

"Please go, I don't want any trouble." Raven said in a tone that made Erza sound like a lost puppy.

next chapter sneak peak-

Little did Raven know that the whole time she had been fighting Natsu she had someone watching her intently from a distance.

"She'll do just fine." A voice said, "the last survivor, I've finally found her."


	5. Forget The Mask, Part 1

**Hey people here as the new chapter as promised ill try to get at least one chapter up every day. Btw italics means flashback.**

* * *

Little did Raven know that the whole time she had been fighting Natsu she had someone watching her intently from a distance.

"She's the one." A voice said, "the last survivor, I've finally found her."

* * *

_"Ahhhhhhh!" Raven ran towards the scream as fast as she could, she had to stop them she had to save her,"Ahhhhhhh!" The scream echoed through her thoughts it was agonizingly painful. Raven was surrounded by little straw huts each one ablaze. The evil men ran rampantly in the streets killing of her neighbors and friends, then the scream one again penetrated her mind. _

_She had to find where it was coming from, she was getting closer she knew it. Even it if was a trap, Raven didn't care she had to save her, the only one she ever cared about. The scream, there it was again, closer this time, she knew now where she had to go._

_Raven turned off into side street, and summoning the last of her strength ran as fast as a 13 year old could run, there it was at the end of the street, an old horse barn that was the source of the terrible pain within her heart._

_She ran toward she barn and with all he might heaved open the heavy doors so see an group of 3 or 4 of the crazed men holding down a little girl, the girl struggled with all her might trying to break free of their grasp but was outnumbered, "Ebbie!" Raven screamed lunging at the man who dared to lay a finger on her little sister._

_But she was blocked by another large man, the last thing she remembered was Ebbie screaming her name as the man lifted a knife above her head about to bring it down._

"Ahhh!" Raven yelled, bolting out from under her covers, her breathing rapid. She hadn't had that dream in such a long time, so why now, when she had finally been able to forget.

Raven pushed the thought to the back of her mind and shuffled lazily towards the kitchen, but before she could get there she was greeted by none other than Sting and Rogue who where asleep on her futon couch.

She could feel the vein in her forehead swelling, how the hell had they gotten in, and what did they want with her?

Completely forgetting that she had yet again removed her mask to sleep, Raven picked up two shurikun she had on left on the counter the night before and walked overs to the couch. Raven smirked as she thought of how to wake her two intruders, perfect, she thought to herself, "Lightning Daggers" she shouted throwing them directly at the two. The two shurikun awakened the boys with a quick jolt of electricity.

"What the hell?" Sting questioned groggily has he tried to piece together what happened.

"That's what you get for letting yourselves into my house!" Raven yelled angrily.

Sting, was taken aback by the pitch of the "man's" voice and looked up, a blush almost immediately crept over his cheeks.

* * *

-stings POV-

I had been sleeping peacefully in Raven's Penthouse waiting for him to wake up so we could accompany him on his first mission like Master said and I was awakened with a strong electrical shock.

The I herd a girl yelling, "that's what you get for letting yourselves into _my_ house!" Did I have the wrong place, no I was sure this was it, the scent of the strange flowers filled the air.

I looked up and was quite take aback by what I saw, there was a girl hovering over me with long black hair and black eyes with hints of silver, she was pale and thin, wearing a black belly shirt and some low cut pajama shorts.

"Wha..." Was all I could muster. Who was this person? Why was she here saying that this was her house. But then it hit me when I saw it, a black Sabertooth mark on the left side if her neck. The angry girl that stood before me now was no other than Raven Jadeheart, the newest member of Saber tooth.


	6. Forget the Mask II

**Here this is part 2 of "forget the mask" special thanks to Fairy tail 777, , and .5. Luv u guys ;) hope you like this chapter even if it is a bit shorI, I was suffering from a mild case of writers block.**

* * *

I couldn't help but let a small blush stain my cheeks, witch Raven noticed immediately.

At first she looked at me perplexed, and then a wave a realization hit her and she, instead of running or hiding like I'd expect she put on a scowl and grumbled, "Aw shit! And I was trying so hard too."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Huh?...oh, under my cloak I was wearing a mask the can hide some magical energy, making my enemies unaware of my location, naturally being someone with many enemies I must wear it often, even at night. But sometimes I'll take it off or forget to put It on when go out, then I've got to rely on manual power to hide it, which uses a lot of energy. However, the spell is broken if someone sees you without it, even if they aren't aware I'm using cloaking magic, you get it?" Rogue and I nodded, somewhat understanding.

"Get ready shrimp, master wants us to take you on a mission today." I said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah yeah, gimme a sec, and by the way, I'm taller than you." She said disappearing into her bedroom.

"I can't believe you thought she was a man." Rogue teased.

"We'll look how tall she is! Come on she was wearing men's clothing!" I tried to reason with him only to be given a smug grin.

* * *

Raven returned a few minutes later in a rather revealing and skimpy corset like shirt with black short shorts and combat boots, around her neck was a sea green amulet, and she had her cloak draped neatly around her shoulders. Her hair was held up in a ponytail, but her bangs hung loosely covering the right side of her face. And on her upper arm she wore a serpentine bracelet with a gold stone in the center.

"C'mon guys." She said walking towards the door.

"Coming." I replied.

When we arrived at the guild no one recognized Raven, and one guy even asked us if we could introduce him to our new "lady friend" Raven replied by kicking him in the crotch and saying, "Didn't you learn your lesson when I beat your sorry ass yesterday, you perverted bastard!" After that everyone seems to get and idea of who she was, even though they still tried flirting with her. I don't know what she did yesterday to make such a strong impression on them but I guessed it had something to do with the crater in the wall.

The message board was fairly bare, but we picked out a good mission:  
Mission: Lead a small military unit to the main castle.  
Reward: 50,000 jewel and an advanced weapon set

Raven ripped the poster off the board and brought it to Bluno, the S-class wizard who not only workes at the bar, but approves missions for the master. One he gave it his seal of approval we were off.

It proved to be a rather irritating mission for Sting, for all the soldiers were hitting on Raven constantly and eying her up and down like she was something to eat.

Ironically me mission turned into two, and two to three, and they decided to form a team, just the three of them. Soon it was time to start training for the Grand Magic Games.


	7. 4 month training! Blast from the past!

**Hey I know I havnproposed in a while and that's mainly why I'm posting this chapter incomplete I should have the rest up by tonight, probably sooner.**

-1 month later-

"C'mon shortie, or we'll go to the training grounds without you!" Sting shouted pounding on the door of Raven's penthouse.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Raven said opening the door.

She was dressed in a black belly shirt, ripped jean shorts, combat boots, and had a backpack slung casually over her shoulder. "I just need to pick up some new shurikun at the weapons shop." She said stepping out.

At the weapons shop raven bought more than usual, she got about 20 more shurikun, two chain scythes, and two huge swords. "What competition are **you** training for, it isn't a fight to the death." Sting said with a smirk as they were leaving the store.

"I don't want to just focus my skills into the shurikun. I used to have chain scythes and swords too but they got damaged cuz I didn't take care of them properly." She came back hitting over the head.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your partner, eh shorty?" Sting laughed draping his arm over her shoulder, something he had recently discovered irritated Raven.

Raven pinched his hand and dragged it of her and snapped, "Stop doing that! And I'm taller than you, Sting Eucliffe!" Raven fumed, blushing.

-at the train station-

"Three tickets to Mongolia please." Raven said approaching the ticket counter.

"Rogue, you traitor!" She herd sting whine. _Here we go again_ Rave thought. Sting had done nothing but whine ever since he heard they were taking a train.

"As much as I hate transportation it would take weeks to get to Mongolia if we were to walk." She herd Rogue say emotionlessly.

"Um...miss?" Squeaked the girl in the ticket booth, "that'll be 70,000 jewel..." The girl said trying to catch Ravens wandering attention.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Raven said handing her the required 70,000 jewel.

-Once on the train-

"Ughhhhh...I'm...never...getting...on a...train...AGAIN..." Sting whimpered putting his head in Raven's lap.

"Wimp..." She herd Rogue comment, looking over at him she saw that he was trying desperately to keep his cool, but was failing, and eventually he joined Sting in his complaining.

"You guys realize we still have the trip back." Raven giggled as they got off the train a day later.

"NEVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Sting hissed, dragging an unconscious Rogue down the steps.

**byeeeeeee thanks again , 91, fairy tail 777, and .5**


	8. Help!

**hi im having the worst writers block EVER so plz post your ideas, ill pick 1 or maybe 2, i may set some aside to use for later as well, but PLEASE post them i NEED some ideas.**

**~Thx, Luv ya **

**~Corey ;)**


	9. A battle umongst friends?

Thanks sereneskydragonslayer I'm going to finish your idea in the next chapter

* * *

~Last time~

"Ughhhhh...I'm...never...getting...on a...train...AGAIN..." Sting whimpered putting his head in Raven's lap.

"Wimp..." She herd Rogue comment, looking over at him she saw that he was trying desperately to keep his cool, but was failing, and eventually he joined Sting in his complaining.

"You guys realize we still have the trip back." Raven giggled as they got off the train a day later.

"NEVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Sting hissed, dragging an unconscious Rogue down the steps.

~back to the story ;)~

-a bit later-

"So where is this mystical dragon training ground of yours, Sting?" Raven said.

"It's in the forest just out side if town, we can stay in a hotel tonight and leave around noon tomorrow." Sting muttered obviously still angry at his female parter.

"Good, because I want to do something before we leave." Raven said.

"Please tell me its not more shopping, Raven you went on a huge shopping spree before we left Saber Tooth." Sting said exasperated.

"Hmf." Raven giggled.

"What?" Sting questioned angrily.

"That's the first time you've called me anything but shortie." Raven giggled, irritating Sting all the more.

"Pft, what's so special about that, pipsqueak!" Sting yelled.

"Dunno, just thought I'd mention it, Blondie!" Raven snapped making a little,"hmf!", sound then walking away.

"What's with her?" Sting mumbled as they wandered the town in search of an inn.

"Knowing Raven it's just one of her bad days." Rouge said emotionlessly.

-later-Raven-

"Don't play games with me mister!" Raven yelled slamming her hand down on the counter top causing the man to flinch.

"I'm sorry, miss, I don't know what your talking about." The man stuttered.

"Listen here, buddy, I don't want anyone to get hurt, now _your_ master told _me_ to be here _now_ so I suggest you let me pass before _you_ lose something more than your cool." She said holding a chain scythe to the slender man's neck.

"O-ok miss." Said the man letting her pass. She stepped into a dimly lit room and saw a short, plump, man sitting at a desk with a rather smug look on his face.

"Good, you've passed my test, meaning your worthy of this information."

"Listen old man, I can do a lot more than threaten people, so tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way." She demanded.

"Very well, I'll give you the information I have about Celestine's key. What I know is that it was stolen in the raid of Central sometime 6 years ago-" he started, but was cut off.

"I already know that much!" Raven shouted.

"Ok, ok, I'll cut to the chase, it was said the key was stolen by a group of bandits called the Black Dragons. But soon after the raid they disappeared, and were never found, but according to my intel they disappeared around Angel's peak, after acquiring the hidden secret of using Celestine's key in a town called Bravidan Valley, but my advice to you is that you don't look for it, every one who has, met the same fate as the Black Dragons." Said the man.

"I'm well aware of that." Raven said placing a large drawstring bag in front of the man, "it's all there, as promised, 5,000,000 jewel."

-an hour later at the hotel-

"Raven, if you wouldn't mind me asking, what _did_ you need to do?" Rouge asked dropping his stoic act for a moment.

"I just visited an old business partner, that's all." She said dropping her bag on her bed. "I'm gonna take a bath, no peeking, that means you Sting." She giggled.

"Last time was an accident ok!" Sting yelled turning away, but not before a bright red blush invaded his features.

"Whatever you say Romeo." Rogue chuckled to himself.

"Hey! Not you too, Rogue!" Sting shouted, his blush deepening.

"Later, playboy." She giggled, stepping into the bathroom.

"She was lying, about what she had to do earlier." Sting mumbled.

"I know, I've known her long enough to know when she's lying." Rogue commented, laying back in his chair.

"Do you think it's anything bad?" Sting asked.

"I don't know." Rogue commented, not hiding the hint of worry in his voice.

-4 months later-

"Oi! Love bids, wake up, we're leaving today." Raven heard Rogue's voice invade her ears. She tried to move but felt strong arms wrapped firmly around her.

"Hey! Sting leggo a me!" She squealed, blushing.

"Wha?" Sting grumbled, sleepily opening his eyes. When he saw Raven he bushed and shoved her away from him, "h-hey!"

"Y-your the one who was h-holding me, and your in _my_ bed, Sting Eucliffe!" She squealed hitting him over the head.

"Ow! Baka-shortie!" He yelled.

"And stop calling me that!" She yelled, hitting him again.

-a few minutes later-

"Is that everything?" Sting asked after they finished packing.

"Yeah, lets go we need to get back to town in time to catch the train." Raven said.

"No! I refuse to take that train!" Sting hissed.

"Aww, if you want I'll let you rest your head on my lap." She said with a pouting face.

"S-shut up!" Sting shouted blushing. Raven had discovered recently that making sting blush was pretty easy and she thought it was cute.

"Just messing with ya Blondie." She laughed, blowing him a kiss and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"S-Stop that!" He yelled.

"Ok, ok." She sighed, "call it a stress reliever, and then blame yourself, you blush so easily for a playboy. The truth was that ever since the dragon slayer had seen Raven in the bath before they left for the training grounds almost anything she did made him blush, and he just couldn't figure out why.

-on the train-

Sting had given in a few minuets into the ride and had decided to lay down using Raven's lap as a pillow.

"Never...speak of this...ever." Sting said as the train halted to a stop a day later, his head still on her lap.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you said the same thing yesterday morning." She said helping him up, and could've sworn she heard a lady say to her friends, "Aww, what a cute couple." She almost snapped, 'we are not a couple!' But Sting hadn't seemed to hear them so she just ignored it.

-a few weeks later at the GMG-

**AN: Just a bit of information for you guys I watched this part of the show a while ago and can't remember some of the competitions or rules, so don't ask me to add more details plz.**

"The rooms here aren't _that_ bad." Raven commented throwing her bag on what she claimed as 'her' bed.

"Why aren't you staying with the girls, shortie?" Sting asked.

"Because that means that I'll have to share a room with Minerva and that is NOT happening." Raven said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Sting said knowing that Raven and Minerva under no circumstances should be kept in the same room for extended periods of time unless you want a very large damage bill.

"Lets go get some food, I'm starving!" Raven said stretching.

"Agreed." Sting said, "you coming Rogue?"

"No, I'll stay here for now." Rogue said, stoic as ever.

"Ok, we'll bring something back for ya." Raven said, bored, walking out the door.

Down in the food court Sting and Raven were enjoying a peaceful meal until a certain pink haired idiot showed up at there table, "Sting! You owe me a rematch!" Yelled Natsu.

"What?" Sting said looking up from his plate.

"I went to the guild 5 or 6 months back and you weren't there, so I fought some cloak guy instead, but you still owe me a fight." He said

"Cloak...guy?" Sting said looking towards Raven.

"Hey! He went on a rampage you expect me to just sit there and let the guild get destroyed!?" Raven asked.

"Wait, _your_ the cloak guy?" Natsu asked, dumbstruck, pointing to Raven.

"For the record I'm a girl, but yes, and if I remember correctly I kicked your sorry ass into next week." She said flipping her hair.

"Pft, if you couldn't even beat Raven your not worth my time." Sting snickered.

"_Excuse me!?_ What exactly is that so posed to mean!?" Raven questioned angrily standing up. "You haven't even ever seen me fight, cuz on our missions you always play hero, so why are you comparing me to you, I bet I could kick your ass too Blondie!"

"Oh could you now!?" Sting said jumping up out of his seat.

"Ummmmm...guys..." Natsu mumbled.

"Try me lover boy!" Raven challenged.

"Fine! If that's what you want!" Sting came back, "I'll show you a real mage."

"Oh it is so on!" Raven spat.

"This should be interesting." Commented Erza, who was behind Natsu.

"The practice area is next door." Raven said.

"Lets go." Said Sting.

"Now _this_ I just have to see." said Gageel following the duo into a miniature arena.


	10. Magic Lock?

**Hey this chapter is a bit short but ill have another out soon, k? Oh btw check out my new poll the question is, "In chapter eleven of Behind the Mask what do you want to happen?"**

* * *

~last time~

"Pft, if you couldn't even beat Raven your not worth my time." Sting snickered.

"Excuse me!? What exactly is that so posed to mean!?" Raven questioned angrily standing up. "You haven't even ever seen me fight, cuz on our missions you always play hero, so why are you comparing me to you, I bet I could kick your ass too Blondie!"

"Oh could you now!?" Sting said jumping up out of his seat.

"Ummmmm...guys..." Natsu mumbled.

"Try me lover boy!" Raven challenged.

"Fine! If that's what you want!" Sting came back, "I'll show you a real Mage."

"Oh it is so on!" Raven spat.

"This should be interesting." Commented Erza, who was behind Natsu.

"The practice area is next door." Raven said.

"Lets go." Said Sting.

"This I just have to see." said Gageel following the duo into a miniature arena.

~back to the present! ;)~

* * *

-in the mini arena-

Raven lunged at Sting plunging a sharingun into his chest "Paralysis!"

"W-what the..." Sting mumbled, unable to move.

"What a dirty trick!" Natsu yelled outside the battle space.

"Ok if it's a fair fight you want!" She said pulling the sharingun out, "relief!"

"I didn't need your help, Pinky!" Sting panted, hand on his heart.

Raven then lunged at him once more but this time she didn't pull a weapon. She lifted her leg up and managed to 'gracefully' kick him in the ribs, she then followed with and uppercut.

"That is it!" Sting yelled righting himself, "White dragon's roar!"

Raven easily dodged, "I've got to give you some credit, Sting, your pretty good, but not good enough! It's about time we end this." She said, "magic lock, break!" She was then surrounded by shadows.

"What!? A Magic lock!?" Erza said, shocked.

The shadows swirled around her and dissipated, "it's about time I let this secret out," she said coolly, walking out of the remaining shadows to reveal her normally black hair had turned a striking shade of silver, "Spirit Lance." She said, a silver lance appearing in her hand, "Knock Out." She pulled back and released the lance, causing it to knock Sting completely unconscious.

"Shows over folks." she said looking towards Natsu's dumbstruck group as she slung Sting's unconscious body over her shoulder, and walked back towards their room quickly grabbing some food for Rogue

Before she entered the room she made sure that her hair was normal again, and once she checked she walked in.

"What was all the commotion about?" Asked Rogue.

"Sting and I just got into a little fight." Raven said laying Sting down on his bed.

"By the looks of that it wasn't little." He commented, gesturing to a battered, bruised, and unconscious Sting.

"Ok, I admit it wasn't so little, but I'll fix him up in time for the first event tomorrow." She said crouching down next to Sting, a magic circle in her hand.

"Healing magic?" Rogue asked.

"Something like that." She replied simply.

"Celestine's cure." She whispered softly so rogue wouldn't hear it, Sting's bruises and cuts slowly began to heal, and soon they were gone.

"There, now we just have to wait for him to wake up." She said standing up, nodding at her handiwork.

-a bit later-

"Wha!" Sting yelled, bolting out of bed.

"Awww, did Blondie have a bad dream." Raven pouted ruffling his hair.

"What the hell was that earlier!" Sting shouted looking at Raven.

"Geez haven't you ever heard of a magic lock?" She said shrugging.

"NO! please, enlighten me!" He yelled.

"It's something that kinda works the same as my old mask, except it doesn't hide magical power, it completely disables it." Raven said seriously.

"Oh...so why didn't you tell us this?" Sting asked curiously.

"Cuz I didn't think of it." She said handing him a little bag, "that's what's left of your food from earlier, eat up, you can't move around quite yet."


	11. Day 1

**Hey I'm back ;)**

* * *

Last time~

"Cuz I didn't think of it." She said handing him a little bag, "that's what's left of your food from earlier, eat up, you can't move around quite yet."

Back to the present~

* * *

-next day, at the arena (the teams for some guilds will be made of oc's don't remember names and am too lazy to look em up)-

"Ok folks let me introduce to you the teams that will be competing in this years Grand Magic Games!" Announced the pumpkin head man.

"Our fist team is Raven Tail, made of Obra, Flare, Kurohebi, Nullpuding and Akijo. The second team is Fairy Tail A made up of Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, and Elfman. The third team is Fairy Tail B consisting of Gageel, Laxsus, Mirajane, Mystogun, and Juvia. The fourth team is Lamina Scale made of Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Toby, and Yuka. The fifth team is Blue Pegasus consisting of Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, and...Nichia...the...Rabit? Moving on, the sixth team is Mermaid heel, made up of Kagura, Ariana, Beth, Risky, and Rina. The seventh team is Quatro Cerberus made of Rocker, War Cry, Yeager, Novally, and Semas. Last but not least, and our reigning champions, team eight is Saber tooth made up of Sting, Rogue, Raven, Rufus, and Orga."

He finished allowing the crowd to cheer and applause, "Now let me go over the basic rules, the tournament will be divided into five days, two events every day, a surprise event and a battle. For the surprise event each team will get a certain number of points in the end based on their ranking. As for the battles the pairings will be decided by the audience."

"Now ladies and gentile men without further a due, today's surprise event is..." Said the pumpkin head man, pulling a small index card out of an envelope, "Hidden! The competitors are as follows, from Raven tail, Nullpuding, from Fairy tail A Grey Fullbuster, from Fairy tail B, Juvia Lockser, from Lamina Scale, Lyon, from Blue Pegasus, Eve, from Mermaid heel, Beth, from Quatro Cerberus, Yaeger, and from Saber tooth, Rufus!"

"The rules are simple, each competitor will spawn in a different area of a city created by magic, however, the city is full of clones of the competitors, you gain one point when you attack a competitor but loose one point if you attack a clone, or if you are attacked. It seems as if all the competitors have reached their starting points so let the event begin!" Yelled the pumpkin head man enthusiastically.

After about 1/2 hour the results came out, Saber tooth came in first, with Fairy tail in second and Lamina Scale in third.

"Ok folks now today's battle will be between Fairy tail's Wendy Marvel and Saber Tooth's Raven Jadeheart!" The pumpkin man yelled.

* * *

**Sry this was only part one I know I haven't updated this in a while, I've had writers block, so I'm not gonna give you lame excuses. I'm working on part two right now, here's a sneak peak ;)**

Next chapter preview~

"No, I won't fight you!" Raven said in a calm, yet loud, voice.

"Why!? Is it because I'm only a child!? Or is it because you think I'm too weak!?" Wendy screamed.

"No, I just...can't." Whispered Raven, her voice cracking as she turned her head. But not before Wendy caught a glimpse of a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Then why!? You fought Natsu-nii and you even fought Sting-sama! Why won't you fight me, I may be young and weak but I'm a member if Fairy tail too!" Wendy yelled, now beginning to cry.

"It just something I can't do." Raven said, ruffling Wendy's hair, then turning and leaving the arena.

End~

**you'll have to wait now, ain't I a little devil •w-**


	12. Raven's tragic past, I will protect you!

**Imma just pick up after the preview I left at the end of the last chapter cuz I can't think of anything in between the two •~• for those of you who didn't read the preview ill include it below**

* * *

Last time~

"Ok folks now today's battle will be between Fairy tail's Wendy Marvel and Saber Tooth's Raven Jadeheart!" The pumpkin man yelled.

Back to reality~

* * *

"No, I won't fight you!" Raven said in a calm, yet loud, voice.

"Why!? Is it because I'm only a child!? Or is it because you think I'm too weak!?" Wendy screamed.

"No, I just...can't." Whispered Raven, her voice cracking as she turned her head. But not before Wendy caught a glimpse of a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Then why!? You fought Natsu-nii and you even fought Sting-sama! Why won't you fight me, I may be young and weak but I'm a member if Fairy tail too!" Wendy yelled, now beginning to cry.

"It just something I can't do." Raven said, ruffling Wendy's hair, then turning and leaving the arena.

* * *

Back in the hotel room~

* * *

"Raven what was that!?" Sting yelled as she emotionlessly stalked back into their room, "Man, Jiemma is gonna be so pissed." He said running his hands though his spiky blong hair.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to fight her." Raven mumbled sitting on her bead, with her head in her knees, "she just looked so much like..."

"She looked so much like who?" Sting asked, his eyes softening, and voice turning into a warm, comforting tone.

"...My little sister." She said her voice cracking as she began so sob quietly.

"What happened to your sister?" Sting asked silently, sitting next to her, though he already had a solid guess about what happened.

"She died...well...was killed...it happened about 2 years ago now, my best friend... was also killed that same day..."

"I'm sorry..." Said Sting drawing her into is chest.

"Never thought I'd see the day..." Said a tall figure who was nestled in the bushes outside the window, "when the great Celestine Briar would cry, let alone be comforted, by an outsider." He smirked.

"I'm sorry, I let master and everyone down, now we're behind in the games" Raven whimpered.

"No...it's not your fault..." Sting said tightening his hug.

"Sting, I'm fine now, you can let go of me." She said.

"No...No your not fine!" Sting yelled, "If your upset about something, or in trouble you have to tell me! You don't need to be alone!"

"Sting I-" Raven started.

"No! I'm not done yet! You can't sit by yourself like you used to! You have Rogue and I! We'll protect you!...I'll protect you...You can't just pretend like there's no one who can help you! So please..." His voice grew quiet as he held her tighter. "Let me protect you...Why is it...that you don't accept the help of others..." Sting asked.

"I don't know...Maybe I have to much pride...or maybe I'm just used to it, ever since Ebbie and Rajin died 2 years ago I've been all alone...I never let anyone in, even though my mask is gone...it's still there...it's something I can never truly get rid of...it's the past I'm afraid of, not the future like most people."

"Stop saying that!" He shouted.

"Sting-" Raven started.

"Stop saying your all alone! Your not! I'm here for you! And Rogue may not act like it but he cares to. So stop saying your all alone! That's not the Raven I know! If you need to cry, then cry, I'll be here for you!" Sting yelled.

Raven buried her face an his chest, "It just hurts so much!" Raven sobbed clinging to him.

"That's it…Just let it out." He said rubbing her back.

"Thank you...Sting" she whispered after she composed herself.

"Anytime Shortie." He laughed, blushing madly, as he ruffled her hair.

"what now..." Raven sighed.

"Raven..." Sting said.

"What?" She asked.

"Where did you go that day?" He asked.

"What day?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The day we got of the train in Mongolia, and you said you had something to do."

"Promise you won't tell?" Raven asked tilting her head and looking up at Sting who was still holding her.

"Yeah, I promise."

"No even Rogue." She asked.

"Not even Rogue."

"Good, you see I was just gathering information."

"Information on what?" Sting asked.

"The raid of central two years ago, and Celestine's Key."

"Why, don't tell me you-" Sting began.

"No, I didn't live there, that would make me a celestial spirit. After all only celestial spirits are allowed to live there. You see, Ebbie, Rajin and I went there sightseeing, Ebbie was always fascinated by magic, Celestial magic was her favorite, so I took her there for her birthday. But we had some terrible timing. Little did we know that the government wanted to destroy Central, because of its special...qualities."

"What qualities?" Sting asked curiously.

"Well, the land Central was built on was special, they say that is a spirit so much as set foot of the land they would be able to live on earth for a lifetime. So gradually spirits moved in, and no matter how weak they survived, it was a spirit mages greatest dream."

"How is that possible, that little Blondie fairy can only keep her spirits out for a few hours at most." He questioned.

"Legend says its because a powerful spirit, know as the princess of the celestial spirit word, who was said to just as powerful al the spirit king, gave up her physical body and sent her magic to assist in a nearby battle, but her key, the physical embodiment of this power became entangled in the roots of a growing tree and was driven into the ground."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sting asked.

"Shut up and listen!" Raven snapped, "The government wanted this power so hired some bandits, the black dragons, to raid central and find the key at all costs, also they were ordered to kill all of its inhabitants, including tourists just to be safe."

"That's terrible!" Sting yelled.

"Yes, it is. Anyway, I happened upon the key by accident when I was sitting by a river. You see I found a tree and it had something carved into it, I remember it clearly it read, 'he who awakens the key must be of the purest mind, body, soul, and spirit, that there has ever been.' I never knew what it meant, I was just a kid. Then I saw it, a small twinkle of silver that anyone else would have missed, there was the key wedged under the tree root. The instant I touched it the key shone a brilliant white and began to come out of the ground. When the glowing stopped I looked and saw what it had become. They silver key was now a sleek jet black, with golden lining and in the center etched in red was a symbol, a rose. It was so beautiful I couldn't help it, when I went to touch it i began to glow and my body began to disappear, and for a few moments I saw something, a different land. Looking back on it I believe it was the spirit world, I still don't know. Because I blacked out, I assume the power was too great for a child. When woke up I was laying on the bank of the river the key in my hand, my usually black hair was a sleek silver. I don't know what it was I still don't because the next day the bandits arrived, they targeted my Sister, Rajin and I, they killed Rajin instantly, with an arrow to the back...but my sister, they took her in order to lure me to them...even if I knew it was a trap I had to go and help her. I remember a man hovering over her with a knife he was about to kill her I remember I bright light, but that was it, I woke up the next morning in an old barn and had amnesia for a few months, I didn't know who I was, where I was, or where I was going, I still can't even remember my own name." Raven said shaking here head trying to remember.

"And I thought I had a rough childhood, being raise by dragons and all." Sting said laughing unenthusiastically.

"Sting there is one thing I've been curious about, I'm not sure about you but ever since a few months ago I've had the feeling we're being watched." Raven said pulling herself away from Sting (up until that moment they were still hugging)

* * *

**Imma end it there. Well hope you like it and tree cheers for 2 updates in one day! Woop! XD laters Review plz I love feedback and/or suggestions**

**Ps I hope this chapter wasn't too emotional or mushy, I've never been in love, hell I've only every had one boyfriend and he only ever treated me like just a friend. anyway, so I'm not good in the romance area but ill try! Oh and I also hope the chapter wasn't too unrealistic or hard to follow.**


	13. Gageel vs Raven

Last time~

"Sting there is one thing I've been curious about, I'm not sure about you but ever since a few months ago I've had the feeling we're being watched." Raven said pulling herself away from Sting (up until that moment they were still hugging)

Reality~

* * *

The next morning Sting and Rogue left Raven in the hotel to sleep, for she hadn't slept at all the night before and wasn't going to participate in that days event, however they assumed she would be chosen for the days battle to redeem herself, so Sting was sent back to the hotel to wake her.

As he entered the room the first thing her saw was Raven fast asleep, he quietly crept over and gently shook her shoulder, "what...Sting?" She mumbled, slowly opening her black and silver eyes, a beauty which never failed to make sting blush.

"Hey sunshine, your up next, better get ready." He laughed as she sat up, her hair so messy her bangs completely covered her face.

"Mmmmmm,..." She said sleepily, falling back onto the bed and curling into a little ball.

"Oh no you don't!" Sting mocked as he lay down next to her, then began to hug her tightly.

"Eeep!" She squealed as she pushed him away.

"Come on, like you don't love it." He teased, nibbling her neck, _This is payback for all your stupid mind games, Raven,_ he thought smugly to himself as she tried to get him away from him.

"Kya! Leggo a meeee!" She shrieked, accidentally punching him in the face.

"So cute, yet so lethal!" He mocked, rubbing his jaw, as he stood up, "next time just get up when I tell you to."

"S-Sting what the heck do you think your doing!" She yelled, blushing bright red.

"You know your want me." He taunted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"The way you grab me, I think it's the other way around." She sweat dropped, as she chucked her pillow at his face, as she picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom

**(A.N./ ah what a lovely way to start the morning XD I did promise that I'd try to perfect my StingxRaven moments)**

After a few minuets Raven exited the bathroom wearing a black and silver bikini top, that perfectly complemented her unusual eye color, with baggy jeans, and her plain black cloak draped neatly around her, while her chan scythes dangled loosely from her belt loop, and her swords forming an x shaper across her back. She had decided to leave her hair out of a pony tail and let her bangs fall loosely in her face, covering her right eye.

"You look like an assassin." Sting joked as they entered the arena just in time to hear the pumpkin man say, "Since our fans were so persistent it seems today's battle is between Saber Tooth's Raven Jadeheart and Fairy Tail's Team B Gageel, hopefully Raven won't chicken out this time folks." The pumpkin man laughed as Sting felt Raven grow angry.

"Calm down, just kick his ass and you'll be redeemed." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Raven giggled as she relaxed at Stings gesture, _what's wrong with me, why did that make me so happy?_ Raven thought.

* * *

A few minuets later-

* * *

"Mach start!" The pumpkin man yelled as the crowd went wild, half expecting a blowout, because of Raven's actions the day before.

"Lest see what you got, Girly." Gageel laughed cracking his knuckles, _this girls no pushover, I better not let my guard down._ Gageel thought.

"Ha! Bring it Muscles!" She laughed. _Oh god, when Raven brings out the nicknames, shit goes down. _Sting thought, sweatdroping.

"Fine by me!" Gageel yelled charging at the tall, slender girl, who easily dodged, and countered by kneeing him in the stomach, causing him to double over briefly before once again composing himself, "Girls got spunk." Said Gageel, readying for an attack.

Raven reached for her chain scythes and swung them around in a blur as she charged at the large, muscle bound, man. "Hell yeah I do, didn't train in the woods for four months for no reason! Magma blades" she yelled as her chain scythes grew red hot.

"Well, well, well, someone has recovered from yesterday's forfeit!" The pumpkin man yelled as the crowd chanted Raven's name.

"Roar of the iron dragon!" Gageel yelled.

"Ak!" Raven yelled, barley dodging, "Magic lock, break!" The dark clouds and shadows began appeared out of nowhere and began to swirl around the now, temporarily, defenseless Raven.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Yelled Gageel in attempt to attack her while she was open, only to be stopped by a small black cloud.

Mere seconds after that Raven emerged from the dark clouds, her hair an alluring silver, and eyes a fierce red. "Bring it big guy." She said in an ice cold tone that made Gageel flinch, _what happened to the playful, battle happy, girl that I was fighting only a moment ago?_ Gageel thought.

"Dark spear!" Raven said coldly shooting a spear of dark clouds flying toward Gageel, who just barley got out of the way.

"Heh, ain't that the attach you used to knock out the Blondie, guess that makes me stronger than him." Gageel laughed.

"That bastard!" Sting yelled.

"No, that is not the case, you see, he knows me as personally, unlike you, therefore he hesitated." Raven deafened.

"So you two a couple or somethin?" Gageel smirked as he lunged at her once more.

"No, I harbor no such feelings for Sting." She said coldly.

_Wait, why does that make me so sad?_ Sting thought as he watched the fight from the sidelines.

"I'm starting to get bored, lets finish this." She said beckoning Gageel to attack her.

"Shouldn't be so cocky, little wench." He said charging at her, "Iron Dragon's sword!" Raven quickly jumped into the air and came down, kicking Gageel in the face, knocking him out cold.

"And the winner is Raven from Saber Tooth!" The pumpkin head man announced as the crowd went wild.

Almost as soon as the words left the pumpkin man's lips, Raven was engulfed in a bright light, when it dissipated she was back to normal, however she was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Raven!" Sting and Rogue yelled simultaneously as they pushed their way into the arena to retrieve their fallen comrade.


	14. I'm in Love?

When Raven woke she looked over and saw both Rogue and Sting fast asleep while partly laying on her bed. She cracked a small smile and kissed them each on the forehead, then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She had a very strong sense of respect, and responsibility for the two dragon slayers, she thought of them like younger brothers...most of the time.

**(A.N./ lol, most of the time)**

Stings POV

I had just woken up and realized that I must have fallen asleep at some point. I was about to get up when I heard the rustling of blankets, Raven woke up, but for some reason I quickly closed my eyes and pretended I was still sleeping. Wait, why am I pretending to be asleep?

Before I could think of anything else I felt something warm press against my forehead, did Raven just...kiss me?

I felt my cheeks grow hot and prayed that she didn't notice, she must not have, for I heard the rustling of the blankets again and then all was silent, she must have gone back to sleep.

Damn,why is my heart beating so fast? We do that stuff to each other all the time to get on each others nerves, hell I almost gave her a hickey this morning. So what's so different about now?

I was about to continue my mini, mind rant when a voice broke the silence, "Dude, your bright red." I quickly opened my eyes to see, Rogue, who just woke up as well.

"S-shut up!" I whispered.

"Just tell her you like her already." Rogue said amused as he sat back in his chair.

"I-I don't like her!"

"Yes you do, deny it all you want but its obvious you've fallen in love." He said, standing and walking out of the room, "I'm gonna get something to eat."

Was I in love with Raven, well, now that I think about it that would explain a lot. Yes, my heart skips a beat when she says my name, and when she's around I feel like I'm floating, but when she got hurt I wanted to punch the living daylights out of that metal head. And thinking back to our first mission I was furious when the soldiers flirted with her, I had wanted her all to myself. Yes, I was in love with Raven Jadeheart.

* * *

**I know that was super short but I wanted to make it that way, the next chapter should be up by around 9:00 (it's 4:02 now) please review.**


	15. A Bit Bold, Aren't We?

Last time~

Was I in love with Raven, well, now that I think about it that would explain a lot. Yes, my heart skips a beat when she says my name, and when she's around I feel like I'm floating, but when she got hurt I wanted to punch the living daylights out of that metal head. And thinking back to our first mission I was furious when the soldiers flirted with her, I had wanted her all to myself. Yes, I was in love with Raven Jadeheart. I just hope it isn't as obvious as Rogue says it is.

Now, well, the next week~

* * *

**(Hey I just skipped through the rest of the GMG, sorry, I couldn't think of anything, but here are the results, 3rd place, Lamina Scale, 2nd place, Fairy tail A, 1st place, Saber Tooth. Yay!) WARNING this chapter contains major fluff! (Sting may be a bit ooc, but that's a matter of opinion) - in other words Sting acts like a cute little boy, but just in the beginning. Oh and I (sadly) dont own fairy tail, Except for Raven and Lira, my newest oc (Lyra is Raven's best friend, if you don't include Sting and Rogue, and a member of Saber Tooth, oh and she's basically like a mixture of Mirajane and Levy)**

That morning Raven awoke to the felling of strong arms squeezing her tightly, _Sting again!? This makes 9 times in the last 9 days_, Raven thought. It had been about a little over a week since the games ended, and every morning since then Raven would wake up and find Sting had once again invaded her home and gotten into bed with her, she still didn't even know how he got in her apartment in the first place._ And why the hell does he always have to be shirtless!? She Raged._

The strangest thing was he didn't leave, she would wake up he would stay with her until it was time to go to the guild and by the time she got home it was well past ten, she assumed he came sometime before midnight, _does this guy even have a house of his own, he might as well just move in,_ Raven thought as she wriggled out of his grasp and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast breakfast.

She quickly slipped on her small, black, apron and began to prepare breakfast, for herself, Scrambled eggs, bacon, and fruit salad, and for Sting, Pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

She was just pouring her self a glass of orange juice when two muscular arms hugged her from behind, "Mornin Sting." She said lifting up his plate and holding it out for him to grab.

He simply set it aside and continued to squeeze her, setting his head down on her shoulder, *sigh* "Sting, stop that and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She said calmly, for by now she was used to Stings touchy feelly habits, that, and he had been doing this to her almost every morning.

"No, I wanna hug you." He pouted like a child.

*sigh* "Ok, Sting, what'll it take for you to let go this time?" Raven sighed.

"Let me move in here with you? I'll split the rent." He said sleepily.

"No way!"

"Then I'm not going anywhere." He pouted.

"Sting! Off now!" Raven squealed, squirming in his firm grip.

"Not until you say yes." He said stubbornly.

"What difference does it make, your gonna show up even if I say no." She said, trying to worm her way free.

"But if you say yes I won't have to wait until you fall asleep." Sting pouted squeezing her tighter.

"Now you just sound like a creeper." She sweat dropped.

"Please..." He whimpered with sad little puppy dog eyes.

*sigh* "fine, now let go." She sighed.

"Ha! I knew you'd give in eventually." Sting said returning to his normal self, as he released her.

"But your not sleeping with me!" She snapped sitting down at the table to eat.

"Try and stop me." He hissed naughtily in her ear, before sitting down next to her.

"Bring it, Blondie." She laughed sarcastically, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Just confess your undying love for me already." Sting said dramatically.

"I bet you would just love that wouldn't you." She said calmly taking another bite._ Yes, actually I would,_ Sting thought as he mentally sweat dropped.

-later at Saber Tooth-

"So you and Sting are living together now." Raven's Best friend, Lyra, said slyly, wiggling her eyebrows as she took a swig of her beer as the two sat at the bar.

"I-It's not like that! And how do you know!?" Raven stuttered, choking on her beer.

"Didn't you hear? It's all Sting's been talking about all morning, he's already drunk himself stupid." Lyra replied, smirking. _Not really, Rogue told me_, Lyra thought smugly.

"That perverted bastard!" Raven said ominously as she cracked her knuckles, walking towards Sting, who was drinking with a group of men.

When Sting saw her he quickly pulled her onto his lap and began to nibble her neck. "Sting! Knock it out! Ew, You reel of alcohol, I can't believe your drunk this early in the morning." She yelled knocking him over the head.

"Aw, Raven don't be like that." he teased as he began to bite her ear softly.

"Your an absolute pervert!" She screamed, slapping him with all of her might.

"So painful." He sighed rubbing his cheek happily like a 'creeper' as Raven would call it.

"Your even more drunk than usual!" She yelled, aggravated.

**(A.N./ note to self: don't give Sting alcohol in the mornings)**

-later-

"There, your finally sober!" Raven said, nodding at her handiwork.

"I think I'm gonna explode, did I really need that much coffee?" Sting whimpered sadly.

"Yes, your such a pervert when your drunk, you kept feeling me up, and trying to kiss me! Scariest thing was you only went after me." Raven said, blushing madly at the memory or it all.

"Sorry bout that." He mumbled still feeling terrible after all the coffee. _God, I don't remember anything, I hope I didn't give myself away._ Sting thought.

"You better be sorry, that was horrifying!" She said.

"Was it really that bad?" Sting said, slipping right back into flirt mode.

"Yes, yes it was." She said, her arms crossed.

_Heh, Sting, your getting a bit bold aren't you_, thought the (for now) unnamed, cloaked figure.

**Well imma leave of there, but I agree with the unnamed, cloaked, figure, Sting is a lot bolder, what happened to the cute blushes and nervousness? Why is he like Saber Tooth's version of Loke? Just a bit of info for y'all he'll be back to normal soon. But, I mean, poor Sting, Raven shows almost no interest in the poor guy, she doesn't even fake-flirt with him anymore, the poor thing. :(**

**-laters ;) Devil' Chic**

**P.S. - That chapter was for my newly 'created' StingxRaven Fans, hope you dig it ;) Please Review! **


	16. The Confrontation

**Wow, funny how I'm posting updates like crazy, what can I say this morning was very inspiring, (not really I have no life...) sadly I can't think of anything for my other fan-fics :(  
But I've gotten 3 chapters up in less than two days so that's also a good sign (but it also is proof I have no life...)**

**You know what's ironic, all the reviews you guys have sent me are about StingxRaven related things, (almost) nobody seems concerned about the guy who has been stalking Raven since chapter four, come on?! So this chapter will mainly be about creepy, unnamed, cloak guy, and no, I'm not talking about Ravens old life as an (unintentional) cross dresser**

* * *

_"I'll be coming to see you soon." Whispered a cloaked figure._

_"W-who are you!?"_

_"You don't remember me, do you Raven? Or should I call you Celestine Briar? Hmm?" Whispered the figure, caressing Raven's cheek with an icy hand._

_"Don't touch me!" She screeched, pulling away._

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, is that any way treat me after so long, I've missed you, you know?"_

_"W-what do yo want, leave me alone!" Raven cried, back against the wall._

_"I'll come for you soon, my dear." Said the figure, inching closer._

_"-ven! Raven! Raven Wake up!" Broke in an unknown voice._

_"S-Sting?" Raven Stuttered._

_"Hmf, he always has to ruin it. Listen to me, Celestine, Stay away from that man, I will come for you soon. Until we meat again, my sweet, sweet, Celestine." Said the figure, walking away._

"-ven! Raven! Raven wake up!" Sting's voice echoed in her mind, as she opened her eyes she was met by intense blue ones. "Raven, are you ok, you were screaming in your sleep!"

"I-Im fine." She said, blushing as she realized how close they were.

"Don't lie to me." He said, grasping her shoulders firmly so that she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"It was just a bad dream that's all." She said looking him dead in the eye.

"Hmf, you better not be lying to me." He huffed, sitting back.

"I'm not, it just scared me that's all." She said, smiling, _he may not act like it but he defiantly cares, _she thought, remembering how worried he was just then.

"What are smiling at? Have you finally fallen prey to my charm?" He said smugly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams, smart ass." She laughed, ruffling his hair, "C'mon, I wanna take a mission today, rents due next week." She said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

-later, at the guild, after the mission-

"Did you see the look in the mayors face? I guess he didn't expect us to finish the job so quickly." Sting laughed as he sat at the bar with Raven and Rogue.

"Mm" Rogue grunted, nodding his head in agreement.

"I know right? It was just a bunch of bandits, I expected the job would be a bit harder considering the pay was 300,000 jewel." Raven said.

"Yeah, and was it just me or was their boss weaker than the rest of em, because-" Sting was cut off as a man approached the group.

"Raven, there's someone outside who wants to talk to you." Said the man.

"Ok." Raven said, somewhat nervous, as she stood up, but felt a hand grasp each of her shoulders firmly.

"You, want me to come with you?" Rogue and Sting asked simultaneously, sensing her nervousness.

"No, I'll be fine." She said, (fake) smiling, and walked outside.

Raven POV

The instant I walked outside I found myself being forcibly pinned up against the wall,  
and then I was forcibly...Kissed?!**_ OH HELL NO!_**

But before I could swing on the suicidal pervert, he jumped back and I saw that it had been the cloaked man from my dream.

"Who the fuck are you, and what the hell do you want!" I spat, whipping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I've come here to rescue you, my dear Celestine." He said longingly.

"Rescue me?! Don't make me laugh you fucked up pervert!" I yelled angrily.

"What changed you? You were never so cruel and heartless towards me before." He sighed sadly.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you are, and if your part of my past then you can just go, who I used to be and who I am now have no connection anymore!" I spat, jabbing my finger into his chest.

"I really wish you would just listen to me, ah, that's it I know what should get your attention." He said in realization. "Hrm, where is it?" He said rummaging around in his pocket. "Ah! Here it is!" He said, pulling something out.

Was that?! No it couldn't be...Celestine's Key!? But it was, it looked just how I remembered it, a sleek jet black, with gold lining, and a scarlet rose engraved in the middle, "How did you get that?!" I yelled angrily.

"Don't you remember Celestine?" He said sadly.

"Why are you calling me that?! Celestine this, Celestine that! That's not my name!" I screamed.

"That's no way to speak to your master, Celestine." He said sternly.

"Master, who's my master again, not you!" I yelled, un-sheathing my swords.

"Actually, yes, I am your master, this is your key, Celestine, I and I would watch my tongue if were you, I still can and will force a gate closure." He said.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" I hissed, re-sheathing my swords cautiously.

"I will take you back by force if necessary, I have let you stay in the human world this long to see how it would impact you, but how things are right now, those strange boys may grow too attached to you" He stated.

Before I could come back Sting and Rogue stepped in front of me, "Your not taking Raven anywhere." Sting growled, surprising me at how possessive he sounded.

*sigh* "Very well, I'll leave for now, but I'll come back for you soon, Celestine my love." He sighed, disappearing before Sting, who looked like her wanted to murder him, got out of Rogues firm grip. (The whole time, Rogue was keeping Sting from attacking the strange man.)

* * *

**Wow, that was weird, sorry guys, no RavenxSting in this chapter ;( but that's for the next chapter.**

**-Laters ;) Devil's chic *flashes peace sign***

**P.S. wrote this while listening to Heart Attack by Demie Lavato (I don't realy like her but its a good song) but you should check it out, (at least read the lyrics, pweeeeese for me? •3• ) it almost perfectly describes the relationship between Raven and Sting from Raves perspective.**


	17. The Kiss

**Hey, guys I know it's a bit late, but this is some basic info about Raven**

**Name: Raven Jadeheart AKA: Celestine Briar**

**Favorite color/s: Black, Silver**

**Favorite Foods: Chocolate, Spaghetti, beer, popcorn, pizza, chocolate ice cream**

**Likes: Fighting, Swimming, Running, Reading, Sketching, Singing**

**Dislikes: Minerva, Pink (or anything too colorful), Sparkles, Frilly things, Playboys (MOST playboys), Drunks, Perverts, Idiots, or sexist idiots**

**Weapons: Chain scythes, swords, shurikun, fists, legs, feet, (basically her whole body is lethal)**

**Relations:  
Ebbie Briar (little sister)  
_ Briar (master/ex-boyfriend, shhh! you didn't hear it from me)**

**Ok that's all y'all need to know sry if that was a wast of time, oh and sorry if you didn't like the last chapter, I know it wasn't all that entertaining. So I hope you like this one better, and I think it's time I do something about Sting and his unrequited love, doncha think? •w•  
Well ANYWAY special thanks to sereneskydragonslayer, Christmasloot, GodSlayer'sGrace, and whywhynot for all the support, luv you guys ;)**

**Here's the new chapter, hope y'all dig it! :)**

**-Devil' Chic out! (For now)**

* * *

"Raven are you ok?! What did that bastard do to you?!" Sting yelled, running towards Raven.

"Nothing Sting, I'm fine." She sighed.

"Liar! You reek of his scent!" He exclaimed, angrily wishing he could rip that guys head off."

*sigh* "he pinned me, then kissed me, but its no big deal, I have no feelings for him so it meant nothing." She sighed as Sting's blood began to boil.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Sting yelled furiously, "how the hell could you let him do that?! You're a freaking ninja! No one sneaks up on you!" He yelled grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"Well he did! It's not like I let him kiss me!" She yelled, too angry to notice the jealous and possessive edge in his voice, something she would have normally noticed. That was, until he pulled her towards him quickly, and kissed her abruptly.

* * *

**I know what y'all thinkin, why is this chapter so short and what happens next! Well I wanted a cliffhanger and a short chapter, the next one should be up in either a few minuets or any time after 3:00pm (it's 2:34pm now)**

**ain't I a stinker? muahahaha! ^w^**


	18. She's in Love!

**Hey, this is another short one, but its sweet with lots of fluff, hope my RavenxSting fans like it! •3• **

**and remember I suck at romantic stuff so front get your hopes up •~•**

* * *

Last time~

*sigh* "he pinned me, then kissed me, but its no big deal, I have no feelings for him so it meant nothing." She sighed as Sting's blood began to boil.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Sting yelled furiously, "how the hell could you let him do that?! You're a freaking ninja! No one sneaks up on you!" He yelled grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"Well he did! It's not like I let him kiss me!" She yelled, too angry to notice the jealous and possessive edge in his voice, something she would have normally noticed. That was, until he pulled her towards him quickly, and kissed her abruptly.

now~

* * *

Raven POV

"Well he did! It's not like I let him kiss me!" I yelled, blind with fury, I was about to say something else but Sting grabbed my wrist and jerked me forward quickly, and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

"Sting what the-" I started but was interrupted.

"Your mine, got that, I'm not letting him take you from me." He stammered, blushing. Was that supposed to be a confession?

"Sting I..." I started, shocked, what kind of feelings did I have for Sting, I knew they weren't normal feelings one would have for a friend, but was it love?

"No." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked, almost afraid to know.

"Just, don't answer me, ok? I'm fine not knowing, better than being rejected right?" He laughed, scratching his head nervously. Then he turned to walk away, and before I knew it I found that I had grabbed his hand.

He turned around in shock and just stared at me, oh god what do I do?! "Um...what if I...felt the same?" I squeaked, pushing my pointer fingers together, blushing. Oh my god what did I just say, what is wrong with me?!

* * *

Sting POV

* * *

As I turned around, I felt a small hand grab mine, forcing me to stop. When I turned around I saw Raven, who looked like a cute little school girl, blushing madly. "Um...what if I...felt the same?" She squeaked, slowing her eyes tightly and as if I were gonna maul her or somethin.

Did Raven just say what I think she said, did she say she loved me too?! Before I even knew what I was doing I grabbed her and held her tightly.

* * *

Rogue POV

* * *

I couldn't help feel a bit hurt, did they completely forgot that I was here?

But Sting, what a lucky bastard he was, guess its true the silent one never gets the girl. But I was happy for Sting, after all, my feelings for Raven were merely a that of a schoolboy crush. But Sting, he was madly in love, he _needed_ Raven, more than he was aware. He had changed since he met her, hell, we had changed, we had been cold hearted and cruel, but Raven changed us without even knowing.

* * *

**Gageel: Oh I harbor no such feelings for Sting *uses high pitched, girl voice* what a load of crap! *laughs hysterically***

**Sting: Shut up! **

**Raven: do I really sound like that?!**

* * *

**Wow, that was so corny, well, anyway, I hope you guys liked it, see y'all later, P.S. don't forget to review**

**~Devil's Chic, Out!**


	19. Lovebirds

Last time~

Rogue POV

I couldn't help feel a bit hurt, did they completely forgot that I was here?

But Sting, what a lucky bastard he was, guess its true the silent one never gets the girl. But I was happy for Sting, after all, my feelings for Raven were merely a that of a schoolboy crush. But Sting, he was madly in love, he needed Raven, more than he was aware. He had changed since he met her, hell, we had changed, we had been cold hearted and cruel, but Raven changed us without even knowing.

now~

-later that night-

"Raven! Please." Sting pleaded with puppy eyes.

"N-no!" She stuttered, blushing madly.

"Just one?"

"N-never! I agreed to let you s-sleep here with me but no k-kiss!" She stuttered, rolling over, her back to Sting, who embraced her from behind.

"Fine, but I'll get another one out of you somehow..." He mumbled, his head on her shoulder, "goodnight...I love you...Raven." he whispered before falling asleep.

"Yeah, love you too." She whispered, blushing.

* * *

-morning-

The next morning Raven woke to a strange, unknown pressure. And when she opened her eyes, found that is was Sting, who was currently in the process of squeezing her to death in his sleep. She was about to yell at him and kick him out of her house when she realized two things, one, Sting lives with her now, and two, they were...a couple?

Raven then untangled herself from his grasp and looked at the time, 6:30am and still a bit dark out. Might as well go prepare breakfast, I'm defiantly not getting any more sleep. Raven Thought.

She was just standing up when she felt a large hand enclose around her own, "...Raven..." Sting grumbled, still half asleep.

"Morning Sting." She said, smiling, "I was just going to make breakfast, want anything in particular?" Raven asked.

"Mmmmm..." He grumbled, waking himself up, "I'll have some eggs and bacon...and you!" Sting laughed, pulling her down on the bed.

"Sting!" Raven cried, surprised.

"I can't help it your just so...huggable!" He laughed, squeezing her.

"I've been called a lot of things, Sting, but huggable is not one of them." Raven laughed, meeting his gaze. Without warning Sting jerked her forward into a kiss, at first she was surprised, but after a moment she closed her eyes and returned it,when they finally broke apart they were panting heavily, Raven blushing, as Sting smirked at her.

"Hm, I was right." He said smirking.

"About what!" Raven asked, blushing.

"The first time we kissed, I could have sworn that your lips tasted of chocolate, I was right." He laughed, ruffling her hair, "to think the great assassin, Raven Jadeheart's, lips taste of chocolate, what would Lyra say?"

"Cut it out, and I'm NOT an assassin!" She pouted.

"Ok, then your a ninja! And by the way your no longer taller than me, you've gotten shorter!" He laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Hm, that's because the magical energy I wasted when I got pissed at that cloak guy, and by the way prefer I prefer the term second generation celestial spirit, but ninja is close enough." She laughed, "Im gonna go make breakfast, get dressed then come to the kitchen." She said, bounding out of the room, still in her pajamas herself.

"Raven I won't let him take you away..." Sting mumbled, remembering what he heard the man say, "I still can and will force a gate closure."

_Flashback (Stings POV)_

_"Why are you calling me that?! Celestine this, Celestine that! That's not my name!" I heard Raven scream as I walked towards the front door of the guild._

_"That's no way to speak to your master, Celestine." A man said sternly._

_"Master, who's my master again, not you!" Raven yelled, as I heard the sound of swords un-sheathing, I had to go help her! But before I could a strong hand was on my shoulder, Rogue, the look he gave me said it all, that we should wait and see what happens._

_"Actually, yes, I am your master, this is your key, Celestine, I and I would watch my tongue if were you, I still can and will force a gate closure." He said._

_"Y-you wouldn't dare!" She hissed, as she re-sheathed her swords._

_"I will take you back by force if necessary, I have let you stay in the human world this long to see how it would impact you, but how things are right now, those strange boys may grow too attached to you" He stated, but before he could say anymore I broke free of Rogue's grip, and ran in front of Raven, blocking her from his view, he had no right! He had no right to take her from me!_

_End Flashback~_

* * *

later at the guild- Raven POV

"There's the happy couple!" my best friend, Lyra yelled, as Sting and I walked into the guild.

"Damn, guess your right, Lyra." One of my guild mate, Luther, said angrily, then her turned towards Sting and I, "See what you did?! If you two could have waited a week or two to hook up then I wouldn't owe this little thief 50,000 jewel." He laughed, gesturing to Lyra.

"C'mon Sting, lets go get Rogue and check out the missions." I said, tugging on his arm.

"Ok." He said, about to turn around when Lyra spoke up.

"Good luck finding him here, he left for a month long mission this morning."

"What?! How could he leave without telling us?!" I fumed.

"I don't know, he seemed kinda depressed." Lyra said. "If you want I can come with you guys, you know, fill the gap."

**_Regular POV_**

"That's ok plus Lance will miss you." Raven said gesturing to a tall slender boy in the corner with matted brown hair that was wearing a cowboy black cowboy hat, old baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt. He was Lyra's partner in crime and twin brother, Lance Rollix, when he saw the girls looking at him he smirked and tipped his hat at them as if saying, "Yo."

"C'mon Sting I think I saw a good mission earlier, see ya later Lyra, say hi to Avon for me." Raven said giving a two finger solute before walking off.

"Pft, there goes my chance at hearing all the juicy romantic secrets." Lyra muttered returning to Lance.

"Hey, give the lovebirds some space." Lance laughed.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Raven yelled, chucking a shoe at Lance's head, knocking him over.

"Goddamn woman with her super human hearing." Lance muttered as he heard Raven yell, "I heard that!"

"Later Ray!" Lyra giggled as Raven and Sting walked out of the guild.

* * *

**That chapter was dedicated to Sydnee Trammell, and just FYI reviews motivate me to update more often! ;)**

**-devil's chic out!**


	20. Who are you calling Hime-sama!

"Are we almost there?" Sting sighed as he and Raven trudged through the woods.

"Mhm." She replied, not even turning around.

"You tying to be like a replacement Rogue or something, you haven't said a word since we left the guild." Sting said, catching up to her.

"I just get this weird feeling of déjà vu when I'm in here." She replied, then kept walking.

"Hm? You ever been to this kingdom before?" Sting asked.

"Not that I know of, I've never left Fiore, what's the town called?" She asked.

"Orchid Vally, why the hell do people name towns after flowers, their just asking for a Mage to come along and grind it into the ground, but I guess if they didn't then we wouldn't have a job, would-" He smirked, looking over to Raven who was on the ground clutching her head. "RAVEN!" Sting yelled running over to her.

_"Watashi wa seresutinburaiā, watashi wa dai sensō no kizu o iyashi, watashi no furusato wa, ōkiddotaundesuga, watashi wa watashi no masutā, ra tsu no buraiyā ni yotte chūō ni fūin sa reta, sore wa watashi jishin no tamedattaga, watashi wa mada kare ga o tasukete, watashi wa ima, kanojo wa watashitoisshoni iru kono otoko o aishite inaiga, watashi wa arimasen, kanojo wa kare to issho ni itaiga, watashi wa, watashi wa Tsu to issho ni itakunaiga, kanojo wa, watashi ga nozonde inaiKarera to issho ni, sorera no ryōhō ga, watashi wa kono otoko to issho ni itakunai, watashi wa watashi ga aisuruhito to issho ni itai, sore ga watashi no masutā, ra tsu no buraiyādesu!"_ She screamed, crying.

"Raven! Don't worry I'll get you some help, hold on!" He said, picking her up and sprinting through the woods.

_"Watashi o oite, watashi ni furenaide kudasai! Rajin! Watashi ni shite kudasai!" _She screamed, beating at Sting's chest.

"Raven, Calm down, or I'll drop you!" Sting yelled.

_"RAJIN! Anata ga watashi o doroppu shita baai, watashi wa kinishinai Rajin! Chōdo watashi ga okonatte miyou! Watashi wa ra tsu to issho ni itai! Dare ga watashi no karada o hikitsuide iru kono hitodesu! Dare ga kanojodesu ka, naze kanojo wa watashi ni kore o yatte iru!" She wailed, then she screamed it over and over again until she passed out._

-an hour or so later-

After about an hour of running like a madman through the woods, Sting finally arrived in Orchid Town, "Oi! Look its Hime-sama!" Yelled one man, pointing to Raven.

"Hime-sama!" One lady screamed running over to Sting.

"She needs help, bring me to a doctor!" Sting yelled, ignoring the townsfolk who were gathered around him.

"Bring her to the castle! Hime-sama needs help!" A little boy yelled, grabbing Stings hand and tugging him towards a large castle that sat off in the distance.

-a few minuets later, in the castle.-

"Eeeeeek! Hime-sama!" Screamed a maid, dropping a large platter of food, as she ran over to Sting and Raven.

"Please help her!" Sting yelled, once again ignoring the surprised screams of 'Hime-sama!"

**(A.N./ How has he not noticed those?)**

"Get your filthy hands off Hime-sama!" Yelled a guard, charging at Sing, knocking him over as he pulled an unconscious Raven away from him.

"Bring her to a doctor, I'll punish this man myself!" Ordered the guard, as he handed Raven over to another guard who rushed away.

"Take care of me? As if!" Sting spat, better not tell these people that Raven isn't their princess until after they help her, Sting thought.

"How dare you hurt Hime-sama!" The guard yelled, charging at him, sword drawn, until a black shadow jumped in front of him and slashed the sword away.

"How dare you! We hired you to guard the village, not to aid intruders!" The guard yelled.

"I'm sorry but I don't ever remember to agreeing to those terms." Rogue said.

"R-Rogue?!" Sting yelled, his jaw hitting the floor.

"I was assigned to watch over the castle while the main military unit was away, this was not in the job description, for this man is not a threat." He said calmly, "I'm guessing that you two took up the job as well, small world." He continued showing a small smirk. "This man is my colleague, it seemed as if he was only trying to help the princess, he's a bit mean, but a nice person."

"Who you calling mean?! I'm just angry cuz that guy attacked me then practically stole Ravem from me!" Sting shouted.

"How do you know Celesti-nee?" Asked a little girl who had just walked into the room, followed by a maid.

"Please pardon the young mistress kind sir, she's just concerned about her sister." The maid said, bowing.

"Again with that name, Celestine this, Celestine that, her name is not Celestine, its Raven R-A-V-E-N. Why does everyone think she's some spirit, or princess, or whatever." Sting sighed.

"You really are an Idiot, aren't you!" The little girl yelled.

"Ahh! Young Mistress! That is no way to talk to our guest!" The maid scolded, covering the girl's mouth, who just knocked it away and continued.

"No one in the human world possesses Celesti-nee's spiritual power, she even has Celesti-nee's eyes. Only Celestine Briar has eyes like those, she is obviously my big sister!"

"She's unconscious how could you have seen her eyes?!" Sting questioned.

"This is how I could see them! It only glows when sis is near!" The girl squealed, pulling an amulet out of her dress pocket, it was black with flecks of silver, just like Raven's eyes, and it was emitting some kind of green light.

"Young mistress! How did you get that! It was destroyed 2 years ago!" The maid cried.

"No I wasn't, I stole it because it was being used to track sis down, and she ran away to be happy, so I didn't want her to be found!" The girl pouted.

"Do you have any idea how Rajin has suffered because of her 'death' if he were to find out he would go insane! Young Mistress, you must control yourself!" The maid squeaked.

"Rajin knew! He knew sis never died, he was the one that drove sis away! It was all his fault! You two!" The girl said, turning and pointing to Sting and Rogue. "Follow me!" She said, spinning on her heels and walking into an empty room, Sting and Rogue following behind.

**that was the newest chapter, in this Raven started speaking Japanese and If you Review then I'll pm you and tell you what she was saying and ill give you a preview of the next chapter ;) this chapter is dedicated to FAIRYTAIL GIRL ;) stay awsome my friends.**

**-devil's chic out! ;)**


	21. Enter Princess Naught & Ebbie The Cleric

Once the doors closed Sting immediately began to question the girl, "Ok, spill, what's going on here, who are you, who is Rajin, and who Raven, who is she really."

"I am Ebbicunila Eclair Briar, I prefer Ebbie, I am, well, was, the female heir to the celestial spirit throne. As for Celestine, who you seem to know as Raven, she is the new heir to the throne. You see, this royal family, since it is impossible for spirits to have actual blood relatives, is made up of the seven strongest spirits in the Celestial Spirit world. Conkrieg, the current King, is the strongest, Celestria, the Queen is the second strongest, Celesti-nee, the First Princess, is the third strongest, Naught-Nee is the Second Princess, and the Fourth strongest, Reino Nii-Chan is the First Prince, and the fifth strongest, Kaito-Nii is the Second Prince and the Sixth strongest. As for me, I am the First Cleric, and I am the seventh strongest, together we make up the Celestial Court." Ebbie stated.

"I see, so who is this Rajin character?" Rouge asked.

"You see, Rajin was a celestial Mage that came here about 2 years ago, he and sis fell in love and wanted to be married, father was going to allow it because he thought It would be good for sis to marry a human. But Rajin not only wanted sis as his wife, but as his celestial spirit, but father couldn't allow that. Sis didn't care what father thought and ran away with Rajin after forming a contract with him. But for the princess of the celestial spirit world to form a contract was forbidden, so her key was tainted, and turned a sleek black color, instead of remaining its usual pure silver. But along the way Rajin went power crazy, and sis got scared, and ran away. She was ambushed by bandits and they stole her key, so she ran, not able to go back home, we haven't heard from her since. I suppose that anything sis has told you so far she knows from fake memories that have been given to her. Rajin probably gave them to her so that she would grow curious about her past and wander home, but it didn't work, so I think that he's gotten desperate, he lost his mind and went crazy when she first disappeared so he naturally grew very impatient, so he had sis's magic energy compressed into solid rock, and forged it into a magical amulet so he could track her down. And it worked, promise me once sis is better you take her and leave, run, Rajin will go to the ends of the earth to find Celesti-nee, your lucky he's away, or he would have made Celesti-nee his by now." The girl explained.

"However despite all that Rajin has done to us, he is the queens attendant and personal friend, so he is a very influential figure to most celestial beings, despite the fact that he's a human."

"But, Mistress, if this man really wanted Ra- I mean Hime-sama, then wouldn't he have just forced a gate closure." Rogue asked.

"Rajin wants sis to come back to him of her own free will, however I can imagine by now he's growing impatient. But none the less he has to be within 50 feet of her in order to call her back, so I'd imagine that he would still have to track her down in order to force a gate closure." She explained.

"Then what do we do if this guy comes back before Raven gets better?" Sting asked.

"He will surely try steal her from you, you must kill him, there is no other way." The girl said coldly.

"Wait, but, but if you said Raven wasn't able to come home, then why are you here?" Sting asked.

"No, no, no, don't you know anything you stingy little bee, that forest was the gate from the human world to our world, well this part of our world."

"Little Brat!" Sting mentally shouted.

"Now I want to know something." She said.

"Know what?!" Sting snapped.

"I want to know what your relationship is with my big sis."

"Uh, that's, um..." Sting mumbled, blushing.

"I see, I thought that was the case." The girl said blankly. "Will you make her happy?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Sting asked.

"Will you make her happy, it's a yes or no question, it really isn't too hard to answer."

"Of course I will!" Sting said, beginning to get angry.

"Very well, I'm sure father will be happy to hear that." The girl said, as she walked out of the room, gesturing for Sting and Rogue to follow.

"Cleric-sama! The King Wishes to speak to you! Celestria says its urgent...Ah! Gomen! I didn't realize we had guests." Yelled a pink haired girl with horns who was in a wool dress and wearing a nurses hat.

"Thank you Aires, I'll be there right away, Virgo please show these men to their quarters, they are our esteemed guests." Ebbie said, turning to a girl with short pink hair that was wearing a maid dress, with shackles on her wrists and ankles.

"Yes Cleric-sama." Virgo said bowing, before leading Sting and Rogue away.

A few minuets later~

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it now?!" Sting shouted, pulling open the door to reveal Raven, who was in her celestial form, wearing an expensive looking frilly red dress, with her sliver hair curled, and draped down neatly around her shoulders.

"Raven?!" Sting shouted, "your ok!"

"Raven?" She asked.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid you have confused me with someone else, I just came to thank you for bringing me home." She said, bowing deeply, before walking away.

"Sting..." Rogue said silently, appearing behind Sting.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" Sting said blankly, sounding dazed.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Said a playful voice from above them.

Sting and Rogue snapped their heads up and saw a girl that looked about thirteen who had jet black hair and wore a black tank top and black shorts perched on one of the ceiling support beams, she flashed a quick smile then slid down and landed perfectly in front of them.

"Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, I'm Naught Alexandra Briar, and I'm the second princess and second heir to the female throne of the Briar family." She said, grinning while giving a cute little solute.

"I thought something was up when Aires told me she had regained consciousness."

"Why would that make you suspicious?" Rogue asked.

"Because, stupid, when I asked Aires how she was doing she replied, 'Princess Celestine is just the same as she was before...Ah! gomen!'" Naught said, perfectly mimicking Aires.

"And that worries you why?" Sting asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Because, Stingy Bee, Sis is always polite, refined, and delicate, well, unless you piss her off, but the point is she always acts like a lady. And because I am as smart as I am, I know that a man such as yourself would never be wooed by looks alone, and Sis, she is not your type, I can tell at a glance that you hate people like her." Naught sang, wagging her finger in Sting's face.

"Naught!" A voice yelled, echoing down the hall.

"Shit! It's Loke!" Naught squealed, "gotta go guys, it's been fun," Naught said, giving the boys a two finger solute as she opened the window, "and if he asks, I was never here!" She said as she jumped out the window.

"Crazy kid, we're on the eighth floor." Sing grumbled as a man in a suit with orange had ran into the room.

"Have you seen Princess Alexandra?!" He yelled, doubling over, panting.

"Who now?" Sting said, confused.

"Miss Naught!" He panted.

"Oh, that crazy kid? She jumped out the window." Sting replied blankly.

.  
.

"WHAT!" Loke yelled, panicking, "PRINCESS ALEXANDRA!" He yelled, jumping out the window.

"What's with Raven and all the other people around here?"

* * *

**There, done! Sorry the update took so long, I got writers block, and for those of you who are wondering what Lucy's spirits are doing here, well, that's a secret, for now anyways.**


End file.
